Modern video systems continue to push the boundaries of video resolution. However, modern video systems may not always be supplied video having a resolution equivalent to their maximum supported resolution. Many times video that is lower than the maximum supported resolution may be provided to the system. With the memory and hardware to support the higher resolution video format, the system may not be effectively utilized when supporting lower resolution video streams from legacy standards.